Mysia edukacja
Mysia edukacja - 83 odcinek oryginalnej serii Tom i Jerry stworzonej przez Williama Hannę i Josepha Barberę dla wytwórni Metro Goldwyn Mayer. Premiera miała miejsce 29 maja 1954 roku. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się w norze Jerry'ego widokiem dyplomu potwierdzającego jego kwalifikacje na nauczyciela w sztuce wyprowadzania kotów w pole. Następnie kamera idzie nieco w bok i zostają ukazane tablica szkolna oraz kilka ławek. W jednej z nich siedzi Tuffy oczekując na zajęcia. Zerka on na zegarek, gdzie jest pokazana godzina 9:10. Nagle szara mysz słyszy odgłosy jakiejś ganianiny. Odwraca się i widzi jak w salonie Jerry ucieka przed Tomem. W biegu wpada do nory i tak zatrzaskuje drzwi, że jego dyplom się przechyla, a leżące na biurku nauczycielskim papiery rozsypują się. Jerry poprawia sobie muchę i prostuje dyplom, a następnie zaczyna zajęcia. Pokazuje szarej myszy narysowane na tablicy dwie scenki: pierwsza z nich ukazuje jak ścigana mysz zostaje schwytana i zjedzona. Na ten widok Tuffy zaczyna płakać. Brązowa mysz go uspokaja i pokazuje drugą scenkę: tym razem myszy udaje się uciec do nory, co złości kota. Zobaczywszy to, bratanek Jerry'ego zaczyna się śmiać. Następnie lekcja przechodzi do części praktycznej. Brązowa mysz zamierza pokazać szarej jak unikać łapy kota czającego się tuż przy wyjściu z nory. W tym celu udają się do miejsca imitującego taką sytuację: prowizorycznego wejścia do nory z mechaniczną kocią łapą. Najpierw Jerry pokazuje jak należy postępować, by nie dać się zaskoczyć kotu: trzeba przy wychodzeniu z nory dokładnie się rozglądać, a po ujrzeniu kociej łapy natychmiast uciekać z powrotem do środka. Zademonstrowawszy to, brązowa mysz nakazuje bratankowi powtórzyć to, co on mu pokazał, a samemu staje przy kołowrotku napędzającym mechaniczną łapę. Okazuje się, że Tuffy nie do końca zrozumiał co należy: rozejrzał się przed wyjściem z nory, ale w ogóle nie spojrzał na opadającą łapę, przez co dał sobie przytrzasnąć ogon. W ogóle tego nie czuje i jeszcze przez jakiś czas próbuje iść, lecz w końcu orientuje się, co się stało. Niezadowolony Jerry każe bratankowi stanąć przy kołowrotku i zamierza raz jeszcze pokazać jak unikać łapy. Kiedy brązowa mysz próbuje cichcem opuszczać symulowaną norę, szara natychmiast zaczyna kręcić kołowrotkiem, w czym bardzo się zapędza. Jerry zostaje parę razy przytrzaśnięty i w końcu mechaniczna łapa go rozpłaszcza. Nagle zdziwiony Tuffy orientuje się, iż nie widzi swojego krewnego. W końcu podnosi mechaniczną łapę i zauważa pod nią brązową mysz. Przerażony maluch próbuje uciec z zajęć. Na biurku nauczyciela stawia kartkę ogłaszającą koniec lekcji i biegnie do wyjścia. Kiedy już wybiega na zewnątrz, Jerry łapie go za pieluchę. Trzyma bratanka przez chwilę w powietrzu, a kiedy go puszcza, szara mysz biegnie na ławkę stojącą w kącie i zakłada sobie oślą czapkę. Później zaczynają się ćwiczenia poza norą. Jerry pokazuje Tuffy'emu podręcznik ze stroną z pierwszym zadaniem: będzie ono polegać na wyrywaniu kotu wąsów bez budzenia go. Następnie brązowa mysz wychyla się zza ściany i dostrzega śpiącego Toma. Skrada się do niego i wyrywa mu kawałek wąsa, a kot nadal śpi jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jerry wraca do ucznia i pokazuje mu, iż udało mu się wykonać zadanie, a następnie każe podopiecznemu zrobić to samo. Tuffy podkrada się do Toma, ale nie daje rady mu wyrwać wąsa, lecz wraz z nim ciągnie za sobą całego kota, samemu nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Jerry od razu to dostrzega i przerażony łapie Tuffy'ego za rękę i ciągnie bratanka do nory, który to nadal trzyma wąs Toma. Kiedy brązowa się orientuje się co do tego, szarpie mocniej uczniem i wąs kota w końcu się urywa. Tuffy jako pierwszy wpada no nory i bez zastanowienia zamyka za sobą drzwi nie czekając nawet na Jerry'ego, który po dobiegnięciu do drzwi zaczyna się do nich dobijać. Jednak tuż po chwili dopada go Tom i spuszcza mu solidny łomot. Kiedy odgłosy bójki ustają, szara mysz otwiera drzwi i dostrzega brązowego krewnego z podbitym prawym okiem, guzem na głowie i podręcznikiem założonym na szyję. Pobity Jerry pada na ziemię. Następnie ma miejsce drugie zadanie, które polega na wykradnięciu sera bez budzenia kota. Znów jako pierwszy idzie Jerry. Wpierw myszy wyglądają przez norę, by zbadać jak ma się sprawa: Tom śpi w kuchni tuz obok blatu, na którym stoi ser. Brązowa mysz udaje się do kuchni, gdzie najpierw poprzez krzesło dostaje się na żaluzje i używając sznurka wspina się na nich na wysokość blatu. Wskakuje na niego, przepływa zlew w szklance (używa łyżki jak wiosła) i dobiega do sera. Łapie leżący na talerzu mały kawałek i z zadowoloną miną pokazuje go Tuffy'emu, a ten stojąc w drzwiach nory triumfalnie macha rękoma. Następnie Jerry zsuwa się po kiju od szczotki, jednak włosie zbyt gwałtownie go hamuje, przez co upuszcza zdobyty kawałek sera, który leci tak niefortunnie, iż spada na Toma, który ciężko mruga powiekami. Brązowa mysz dobiega do kota i ponownie mu je zamyka oraz go głaszcze, a Tom ponownie odpływa w świat snów. Jerry ze zdobytym kawałkiem sera wraca do nory i triumfalnie go zjada, a następnie każe Tuffy'emu powtórzyć zadanie. Jednak szara mysz nie bawi się w podchody, tylko po prostu podchodzi do kota i prosi go, by dał mu ser. Zaspany Tom spełnia prośbę, a następnie ziewając kładzie się dalej spać. Tuffy z otrzymanym serem wraca do nory i go zjada (ponieważ ta kostka była większa od niego, po połknięciu brzuch malca wydyma się w kształt zjedzonego posiłku). Niezadowolony Jerry postanawia przejść do ostatniego zadania: polega ono na przywiązywaniu kotu dzwonka. Najpierw oczywiście z demonstracją idzie brązowa mysz. Podkrada się do kota myśląc, iż ten śpi (jednak w rzeczywistości Tom tylko udaje i zawczasu dostrzega rywala). Zaczyna owijać sznurek od dzwonka wokół szyi Toma (nawet nie zauważywszy, że ten podniósł głowę, by mu pomóc). Kiedy Jerry zaczyna zawiązywać supeł, kot przytrzymuje go palcem. Początkowo brązowa mysz macha mu ręką w geście podziękowania, lecz po chwili orientuje się, iż kot wszystkiego był cały czas świadomy. Przerażony Jerry próbuje uciekać, ale Tom szybko go łapie i ciasno mu zawiązuje sznurek. Brązowa mysz z wydłużoną szyją wraca do nory. Tuffy widząc jak jego mentor został urządzony, ciężko przełyka ślinę i idzie do Toma ze swoim dzwonkiem, który zapakował jak prezent. Kot początkowo groźnie patrzy na szarą mysz i z nutką zaciekawienia bierze od malca pakunek. Jednak po wyciągnięciu dzwonka kot okazuje się być zadowolony z prezentu i zakłada sobie dzwonek na szyję, a następnie z zadowoleniem klepie Tuffy'ego po głowie. Rozzłoszczony Jerry uderza się dłonią w twarz i uznając siebie za niegodnego tytułu nauczyciela, wyrzuca swój dyplom na śmietnik. Odtąd to Tuffy jest nauczycielem. Na swojej lekcji pokazuje on tablicę z obrazkiem przedstawiającym kota i mysz jako dobrych przyjaciół. Jerry z założoną oślą czapką kiwa głową w geście zaprzeczenia, lecz Tom robi dokładnie odwrotnie, a następnie podnosi brązowej myszy czapkę i całuje go w głowę, a następnie bawi się dzwonkiem. Następuje koniec odcinka. Postacie występujące w odcinku * Tom * Jerry * Tuffy Galeria ME1.jpg ME2.jpg ME3.jpg ME4.jpg ME5.jpg ME6.jpg ME7.jpg ME8.jpg ME9.jpg ME10.jpg ME11.jpg ME12.jpg ME13.jpg ME14.jpg ME15.jpg ME16.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki